It is well known that industries related to products such as tobacco, tea and mate herb, that processing such raw materials, e. g., its cutting, milling, etc., leave as secondary result a critical quantity of material as particles or powders that, due to their granulometry, do not find useful application.
Industries producing products for consumption of vegetal base and have the use of these products as a leaf of the vegetal, while processing the leave itself, for many times causes the break thereof, resulting in mentioned powder production, which mostly does not have industrial application. As a consequence, this material is often destroyed, burnt or simply discarded as residue, incurring in economic and even environmental losses.
There have been attempts or recycle these discard materials by reinserting them into industrial production circuit, as masses generally plain, but the machines employed resulted in the complex combination of costly and inefficient apparatuses. Besides, obtained products lack required uniformity to re-cut and recycle the reconstituted in similar shape to the original leave for consumption. Among many failures, reconstituted masses or products have lumpy shapes, without cohesion, etc.
Due to the current state of the art there is a need to count on means to reuse the powder material secondarily produced in some industries such as tobacco industries, and which allows such powders to be reconstituted and reintegrated to the production line of said type of industry.